footballidentityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Smilergr/Sara Carbonero - Journalist
NEW A series of interviews from some experienced users. Each one has vast experience and they will be talking about their FID experience related to excellence they have achieved in FID through one character and position. Hopefully there will some good advice for those of us who strive to do well in FID. First up: Michael Cameron Michael Cameron character: Mike Carlisle, Goalkeeper for Hessa in ENG 1. ENGLAND CAPS: 16 Season 15 UK Cup Champions - Hessa FC Season 17 Called up to England Squad 1st England cap (2-0 v Portugal) aged 26 World Cup Squad - S17, S19 National "Golden Glove" - S19 How did you come to join FID? CUFC_Mike is to blame. It’s all his fault. What was FID like when you first started? Wow, that was back in season 6. Here was this new game that “someone” had told me was the best thing going. I logged in and as I was informed that defenders were in greatest demand I duly created a CD. Now back then I remember Belgium were one of the top leagues. Portugal was one of the most active and there was no momentum. Dribbling seemed to be king as well and I think it was during the height on “block identity” where blocks were overly successful. After signing for a Swedish 3rd division side (possibly 2nd) I shortly got a message from the manager saying I was no longer needed, before i even played a game. Following that I went to Phoenix Oostende in Belgium 2A. I didn’t start learning the game properly until I signed for Portus Cale in Season 7 (then called Barcelona - but still under the management of Bubbz). Do you have any experience of playing as a goalkeeper outside of FID? Yes - some. By trade I am a coach but spend my university years in the team as a defender. I always quite enjoyed being in nets so when I stopped playing I went in nets recreationally. Just finished playing a game in nets tonight as it happens. Does this experience in anyway help you play as a top goalkeeper in FID? Kind of. There is always the angles thing. As a goalkeeper in real life you must get your positioning right before you “set yourself” ready for the shot, cut the angle down across the goal and come out etc. Things that FID probably takes into account via the attributes such as GK positioning are getting your feet right (shoulder width apart), on the balls of your feet, hands above the waist (shortest distance to move low and high - differs in five-a-side nets). Yeah, there is way more to get right in real life but essentially getting your angles right is key, and covering the near post. Which attributes do you consider to be the most important for a FID goalkeeper? Probably the specials, they are so essential. Other than that, for me it’s handling, reflexes, agility, positioning, speed and accel to reach those shots, one touch for the punches and anticipation. Some sort of ability to distribute the ball is pretty handy too. What do you consider to be the highlights of your FID career as goalkeeper? Getting called up to the England team is right up there. I probably enjoyed one of the friendlies with Sweden the most. It was nil nil and I was rather busy. The game went to penalties and I managed to save every one of them. Luck of course, but it was a nice feeling. I was laughing lots. Becoming the first choice GK at Hessa and proving that I can handle the position was pretty cool too. I knew I could but still felt like I had to prove it. What advice do you have for new users starting up as a goalkeeper Angles angles angles. Get those angles covered and try to keep your momentum as low as possible. What is your opinion of users that dribble the goalkeeper? There was a time (pre-momentum) when dribbling was so very overpowered and a GK had no chance. It kind of ruined the game for goalkeepers. I am not against the idea, it is something that happens, but the frequency of the success rate was just too high that it meant the goalkeeper was best off just running to the goal line to block out the run and attempt to save the following shot from a millimetre out. Since momentum and the rebalance between dribble and tackle with hands I feel it is much better all round. More thinking is needed rather than a thoughtless dribble. I have seen some good dribbles still get past a GK since. How did momentum effect goalkeeping? For the better? Yeah, before momentum it was too easy to reach both corners so momentum has brought more to think about. Also if your momentum is too high you are more likely to fail a save. I think it is much better now. Some new changes have recently been made with regards to goalkeeping? In your opinion are these fair and who will they help most? Young or experienced users? I kinda think that these changes (the reduced negative affect to confidence) are better for everyone, new and experienced. A one star action used to be enough to start a rapid confidence slump and a GK with no confidence is a meal ticket to a hiding. I’ve been lucky with my GK at Hessa and England as his confidence has never really slumped to bad, but I have often seen others say that their season is over because it is impossible to get the confidence back up. An outfield player can build with safe short successful passes, a goalie will generally get shots rained upon them and won’t be able to pick up. I think these changes will be a massive boost to the lower league and younger goalkeepers who haven’t had much time to train the key stats and specials. I have an 18yo GK and he recently face a couple of 4 bar shots from within the box, both shots right through the middle of me and I failed 2 stars, a few games of that and my confidence would be shot and then easier shots would ghost right through as well. Yeah, these changes are, in my opinion, for the best and might help a few more users stay in love with the position. Are you happy with the way goalkeepers are now or would you like to see further improvements to goalkeepers? If yes what are these and why? Hmmm. Good question. I heard a while back that there was talk of making shots easier to save, but more likely to parry. I would be interested to see how this works. I’m happy with goalkeeping but I’m always interested to see if there is a change for the better. One thing that I would like to see addressed though is the effect of momentum on shooting. We still see a lot of 4 and 5 bar hard shots from a forward who changed direction, moved fully backward then in the next turn manages to shoot a high barred shot into the corner. These should be rarer in my opinion. Fair enough if it is a shot that the forward moved forward onto, but to change momentum 180 degrees and unleash a beast of a shot shouldn’t be as common place. *Thank you very much Michael Cameron. Thoroughly enjoyed reading it.*